


Their Alone Time

by Ryvchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Dean feeling kind of insecure, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, but Cas changes that, dirty talking, hard working Cas, mirror, mirror kink, slight voyeurism because Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was one of those days when Dean felt insecure about many things in his life. It’s been days since his Alpha last laid with him in bed and be intimate with him. Sure, he knew his Alpha’s been busy with work and such but lately, Dean felt like he’s been sort of…neglected of some sort. He wanted Cas’ touch. Maybe some kisses and pets to assure him that Cas haven’t gotten, well, bored with him, basically. Being an Omega, Dean didn’t like feeling useless. He just wanted someone to love him and to love. But with Cas being moody lately, that seemed a little bit impossible to want to please an angry Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betelgeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betelgeuse/gifts).



> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone. You can find this fic, that I've written for [Starburstcas](http://www.castielwinchester.tk/) [here](http://www.castielwinchester.tk/post/81154054211/guys-look-what-ryv-wrote-for-me-it-ended-up-as) or [here](http://ryvchan.tumblr.com/post/81156246327/starburstcas-guys-look-what-ryv-wrote-for-me). Enjoy reading~

Today was one of those days when Dean felt insecure about many things in his life. It’s been days since his Alpha last laid with him in bed and be intimate with him. Sure, he knew his Alpha’s been busy with work and such but lately, Dean felt like he’s been sort of…neglected of some sort. He wanted Cas’ touch. Maybe some kisses and pets to assure him that Cas haven’t gotten, well, bored with him, basically. Being an Omega, Dean didn’t like feeling useless. He just wanted someone to love him and to love. But with Cas being moody lately, that seemed a little bit impossible to want to please an angry Alpha.

So when nightfall came, Dean came out of the shower, taking a glance in the room and seeing no Cas. Which disappointed him. Cas was probably in his office, working on other important things. He had enough of Cas ignoring for the past 2 weeks. Cas wouldn’t even give a quick glance at him. Or touch him, give him a kiss and a pet on the head. Sighing, he walked over to the large antique mirror that hung next to walk in closet. Letting the towel falling to the floor, Dean took a look at himself in the mirror. Moving his body to the right and left before staring at the full view length of himself.

Sighing, Dean touched the base of his neck, feeling it tingle. Lately, he’s been feeling a little bit too hot and a little bit too tingly. His body felt too sensitive as well. Trailing his fingers down from his neck to his chest, he made tiny circles around his erected nipple, earning a soft moan from his lips. Well, the sensitivity is there alright. He pinched his nipples and felt a shot of electricity running down and straight to his cock.

Suddenly, an idea came into his mind and he grinned.

Dean went over to the bed, grabbing all the pillows and blanket and throwing them in front of the mirror, making a small nesting spot for him. He got down onto the floor and laid his back against the pillows, spreading his legs and bending them at the knees and seeing from the reflection that his entrance was red and puffy. Humming to himself, Dean wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly rubbed at the tip with his thumb, seeing the pre-come seeping out.

He has to admit that seeing and playing with himself in the mirror was fun. So, Dean continued with the small ministrations to his cock. God, he was getting wet and slick already just from a freaking single touch to his nipples and pumping his cock. Since, Cas was too busy with his work, he’ll just have to play with himself and try not to make too much noises for his Alpha to hear. With his free hand, Dean pressed against his nipple and did circular motions while he pumped his already too hard cock.

“Ah, fuck…” He moaned softly as he continued.

Dean whimpered when he felt so close. He looked up at the mirror, seeing how flushed he looked. Seeing, how his entrance looked so puffy and red already. Dean slowly reached down, touching his entrance, moaning when he felt how sensitive it was. Pushing a finger in while he pumped his cock, he jerked upwards, crying softly at how good it felt with his finger inside. So, he added another finger, stretching himself. God, it felt so good. He hadn’t fingered himself in a long time ever since he mated with Cas but somehow, fingering himself didn’t feel as satisfying as Cas using his fingers.

But he imagined Cas, curling beside him, using his hand to caress and play with his cock, as he fingered Dean. He could see it now, Cas thrusting his fingers fast and deep as he start to pump his cock faster, giving him kissing at his neck.

“Unnggh!” Dean whimpered, stopping whatever he was doing, panting heavily, eyes half closed.

Now, he needed something thick inside of him. Something that’ll vibrate deep inside of him. So he slowly got up on trembling legs and went to find his little secret box that he hid from Cas in the walk in closet. He took out a butt plug with a controller then went back to the nest, though this time, he got on all fours, pressing his face into the soft pillows and then pressed the plug slowly into him, making him cry softly. Already the plug felt good but he turned on the controller—the plug moving inside of him, vibrating.

“Ah! Shit!” Dean jerked when the plug vibrated softly. “Oh, fuck—AH!” Somehow, he accidentally, turned on the control of the vibrate to high and the plug buzzed and vibrated so so much inside of him that, he came immediately, crying out in shock at the sensation that went throughout his whole body. Panting heavily, Dean went limp, resting on the pillows. Didn’t bother cleaning the mess he made on the blanket.

——

It was a little bit after an hour, when Cas decided to take a break from all his paperwork to check on his Omega. He took a quick glance at his wristwatch, noticing that it was a quarter past 11 p.m. Dean must be already asleep but he just wanted to make sure Dean was okay. And, so he paced silently down the dark hallway and noticed that the lights in their bedroom was on. The closer he got, the more he inhaled the sweet scent of his Omega and something more tantalizing.

Intoxicating.

Aphrodisiac.

“Cas…”

He froze at his name. Cas took a peek through the ajar door and nearly groaned at the sight of his pretty Omega. He saw that Dean made a nest on the floor of pillows and blanket in front of the antique mirror. Watched as his mate pumped his cock, and from the reflection of the mirror, Cas saw that Dean had a plug inside of him.

“So good…”

His own cock jerked at the sound of Dean’s voice, hardening. Though, he couldn’t see his face because the pillow was blocking his mate’s face, Dean suddenly turned his head towards Cas, his eyes closed, mouth parted, lips red and wet.

“So close. I’m so close.”

Cas saw that Dean had started to pump faster. His moans increasing higher. Dean used his other free hand to suck on his fingers as he tried to climax. The wet sucking sound that came from his mouth, made Cas bit his lips from groaning at his pretty his Omega looked. His body all flushed from head to toe. Seeing Dean sucking on his own fingers, he thought of other idea’s for that pouty red mouth to use.

“Hmmgh!” Dean moaned around his fingers, sucking it more.

Now, Cas panted heavily, his eyes full blown with lust and need just from watching his Omega play with himself. Especially, in front of a mirror. God, he could do so many things to Dean in front of the mirror. He wanted to lay Dean down on the floor in front of the mirror and take him there.

“Ah!”

Cas snapped out of whatever he was thinking, eyes whipping towards Dean, seeing him come deep jets, making a mess on the blanket.

——

After he came for a second time, Dean curled up, too exhausted to take out the butt plug. He wanted Cas so much. He missed his intimate touches, kisses and pets. He just wanted Cas. Dean curled up even more, letting out a pain-filled moan.

“Dean…” He heard Cas above him. Dean turned his head just slightly, glancing up at his Alpha. Cas was breathing heavily, his eyes dilated full blown with lust, his cheeks flushed.

“Cas?” Slowly getting up on shaky knees, he kneeled before his Alpha.

Falling down to his knees, Cas took Dean’s face into his hands and kissed him hard, giving soft bites to the lips. He felt his mate’s clutch at his forearms and a soft moan coming from those red, wet lips . After a long kiss, he released Dean and stared at those bright green eyes.

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes, as if he were searching for some kind of answer before saying, “I’m so fucking pissed at you, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, blinked a couple times and then frowned. “What?”

Jabbing a finger at his Alpha’s chest, Dean narrowed his eyes. “I’ve had enough of you ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Did you get bored of me already? Is that why you’ve been working overtime and never in bed with me?”

Eyes widening, the realization hit Cas in the face like a slap. Sure he’s been working overtime. All the paperwork building up in the last couple weeks. He had to finish them so he can take his pretty Omega out on a beautiful vacation, which they both needed. He reached towards Dean, wanting to take him into his arms, wanting to assure his mate that he wasn’t being ignored. But Dean turned away from him, wrapping his arms around himself, clenching his eyes shut. And Cas could feel the loneliness, pain and disappointment radiating off of him.

“Baby, I’m so—”

“You know what? I’ll just handle things by myself. Like I’ve always done.” Maybe he sounded a little bit too harsh to Cas but right now he didn’t want to deal with his Alpha. His emotions were all over the place and he didn’t know what to do with them. He felt Cas wrapping his arms around him, pulling him to his chest and felt a soft peck of lips against the side of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Cas sucked softly on Dean’s flesh, feeling Dean tense at the contact but soon he felt the muscles in Dean loosen up as he gave soft kisses down to the shoulder blade. Then, he took a peek up at the mirror in front of them, seeing that Dean’s cheek was flushed bright red, his mouth parted, his eyes glazed. Cas also saw that Dean was already hard. Ready. “Look at you. All ready for me.” Cas bit softly on Dean’s shoulder, earning him a soft moan.

Damn Cas and his kisses. Always making him all mush already. Opening his eyes. Dean saw that Cas was staring at him in the reflection of the mirror, his blue eyes half closed staring back at him. He saw a flesh of pink tongue when Cas opened his mouth, licking from his shoulder blades and back up to the side of his neck then up to his earlobe, taking it into his lips and giving it a soft bite before kissing it.

“Cas…” Dammit, his body felt so hot and ready for Cas to take him.

“My precious, pretty Omega. All ready for me to take.” Cas whispered against his ear, his blue eys watching Dean. Using one of his hands, he reached down and cupped Dean’s cock in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and then using his thumb to rub at the tip.

Dean cried out at the contact of Cas’ finger and pushed his hips, wanting more. “God! Cas!” His body felt hotter now and the tingly sensation spread throughout his body.

Smiling, Cas watched as pre-come oozed out from the tip, coating his thumb and used that to spread it all over the tip. He felt Dean’s body tremble and saw that Dean was pushing his hips against his hand that was enveloping his cock. “Such a good Omega.” He whispered. “My pretty Omega. My mate. Mine.” He released Dean, letting him fall against the mirror, seeing his mate almost ready for him. But he had other idea’s.

So he covered Dean’s body with his, pushing his cock against Dean’s ass, teasing the loose entrance. Cas heard a whimper from below him then continued on teasing Dean. Reaching around Dean, he grasped the cock into his hand and started pumping hard and fast, making Dean cry out loudly.

“Shi—CAS!” Dean bucked against Cas, pushing back against him, rubbing his ass against this Alpha’s hard cock. Looking up at the mirror, staring through the reflection, he could Cas’ flushed face. And saw that his Alpha had that look of scheme. “Ca—” Letting out a half cry, a half scream, he felt Cas pushing into him, stretching him full as the hand on his cock continued it’d ministrations.

Dean felt so good, so loose and hot. Cas nearly almost came inside of him. “What did you do, baby?You feel so loose and so fucking hot.” He pressed a kiss on Dean’s shoulder. Rocking his hips back and forth, he heard the soft sounds of his cock getting sucked on hard and deep and it felt so good. Too good. “Tell me. Did you finger yourself?” Cas imagined Dean playing with himself, pushing his fingers deep inside of his wet entrance and Cas moaned at the thought, thrusting faster.

Everything felt so hot. His body was on fire from the sensation of Cas fucking him. In front of a mirror, especially and that made him burn hotter. It felt so long without Cas taking him, breeding him. He wanted Cas to knot him. To breed him. He wanted Cas to come deep inside of him. Fuck, he needed to come. He was so close. He really need to come. But his body wouldn’t let him. Not unless his Alpha says so. While his mind was in a haze with his body feeling so much sensations. Until Cas’ voice broke through.

“Come for me, baby.” Dean let out a cry, coming, shooting deep jets, making a mess on the floor and the bottom of the mirror. Going limp, Dean panted hard and fast, trying to take in deep breaths. He really needed to take a rest. Just for a tiny bit.

Cas had stopped when he watched Dean climax. His Omega’s filled with pleasure as he cried out when he came. It was such a sight to see Dean’s face when he came. He loved it when whenever his mate’s face filled with pleasure and afterwards, the look of content. But now he was having none of that, so he grasped Dean’s hips hard, thrusting fast and rough.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Dean jerked when he felt Cas moved inside of him. Fisting his hands against the mirror, he bit his lips, trying not to make so much noises but it was impossible when Cas was making him feel so good.

“I’m going to breed you, Dean.” Cas growled. “And you’re going to love every second of me coming inside of you.” He continued thrusting against Dean, hearing soft cries coming from his mate. “Such a good boy.” Cas took his hands off of Dean’s hips and grabbing his forearms, pulling his mate back as he fucked him faster and harder.

“Yes! Harder! Please, Cas!”

And he did just what his Omega wanted. The sounds in their bedroom were filled with skin slapping against skin, cries and moans from both Alpha and Omega.

Cas was so close. So close of knotting and breeding his Omega. He needed to let his mate know that he wasn’t being ignored. But loved. He wanted to reassure Dean that he was worth more than anything else in the world. More than his work. More than his life. “I love you so much, Dean. So, so much. You’re worth more than anything in my entire life.” Cas said against Dean’s ear.

“Ah! I love you, too, Cas! Oooh!” Dean brokenly said back, tears streaming down his cheeks. Him rotating his hips, taking Cas into him more.

Letting go of Dean’s forearms, he wrapped his arms around Dean as he felt Dean reached back, wrapping his own arms around Cas’ neck, pressing his face against the side of his neck. “Baby, I’m going to come inside of you. Would you like that? Me knotting you?” He asked, still thrusting hard and fast.

Though, Dean couldn’t reply back, he nodded, letting out a soft “Yes”.

Thrusting a couple more times, Cas went still, his knot forming and he came with hot jets, filling Dean. Hearing his name from Dean’s lips as he felt his mate jerk against him and knew that he also climaxed.

Going limp after coming for the third time that night, went on all fours, with Cas still knotted in him. 

Minutes went by when Cas finally pulled out of him, making Dean moan at the loss. He was lifted up and cradled against Cas’ chest as his Alpha took him to their bed, setting him down gently. Dean shifted around, turning to face Cas, cuddling against him, shoving his messy hair up against his Alpha’s chest, letting out a content sigh.

“I was thinking of taking you on a long vacation.” Cas paused, waiting before continuing. “After I get all the paperwork on by tomorrow. It’s why I’ve been working so hard for the past couple weeks.”He felt Dean shift under him and knew his Omega was giving him a look. So he looked down, smiling at Dean.

“You should’ve said something about it. Instead of making me feel…you know. Not good. About myself.” Dean whispered, pecking Cas on the chin.

Wrapping his arms around Dean, Cas said, “I’m sorry, baby. Forgive me?” And gave Dean his best puppy look.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Dean nodded. Eyes closing slowly as sleep succumb to his conscious. “Just as long as you don’t do it again…”

“Go to sleep baby. I’ll watch over you.” Cas placed a kiss on his mate’s head. Feeling more content than he’d ever felt in a long time after those weeks of paperwork. He’ll take Dean out on a long vacation. Somewhere warm and nice where they can just enjoy the fresh air and enjoy being in each other’s arm.


End file.
